Static
by Sciencegal
Summary: Coffin-challenge. The dark presses closer. The air grows thinner. The walls begin to close in. Suffocating. But you're trapped. Static. All you can do is wait. But can Donatello wait long enough? Nominated for best villain in 2011 SS fanfic competition.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: So I decided to join in on the coffin-fic challenge. Since I've always wanted to do a fic like this, but never found a situation for it, I'm glad I now have the opportunity to present you, readers, one. Some could say "Of course she used Donatello" as he is my favorite character, but I feel it will work best for my circumstances. The villian I used? Well...he's an OC of mine ya might recognize (if ya read the later fics in the My Life is Rulin' [OC] saga). I wanted to use him in a non-OC setting for you that don't read fics with OCs. I love him for his evilness. He would do something like this too. Especially because he loves messing with Raph X3. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the villian in this fic and the way I chose to approach the challenge. This means the idea and all other characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

I wake up to what could possibly be the worse day of my life. I'm first aware of my head pounding against my skull. "Ugh…" I move to bring my hand to my head but stop as my knuckles scrap against a hard surface. "Wha…?" I open my eyes only to meet more darkness. It's hard to tell if I even opened them in the first place. I start to feel for my surroundings. Each hard, cold surface I touch brings with it a shred of confusion and fear. I don't know where I am. How did I get here? How do I get _out_? I try pushing against the too close ceiling, experiencing a sense of claustrophobia. By the time I hear the voice of my captor, I've already reaching the climax of my panic.

"Welcome to your final resting place, Donatello."

Upon hearing his voice, I quickly search the dark for the source. It sounded like it came from right next to me but this pressing darkness makes it difficult to determine exactly where. "Wh-who are you? Where are you? Where am _I_? What did you do to me? What do you want from me?" I ask in a rush of frantic words.

"I am Laurence Donavon; the Don of the mob in this city of ours. I've heard tales about turtles roaming my city so I took the liberty to find out more. A simple hack into the EPF database and I have everything I need to know about ninja turtles. Now I get to try a little experiment. How long can you hold your breath?"

At that, I once again return to trying to find my way out. I'm still frantic; unable to control my rising panic.

"Now Donatello, I heard you were the rational one. Maybe even a turtle of my own heart. Surely you can contain yourself so soon in the game. That was why I chose you, by the way. Your brothers just don't fit the bill for what I'm trying to accomplish here."

I can barely hear him above my still rising panic. "Let me out of here!"

"Breathe, Donatello. There is hope yet. Of course that depends on the competency of your dear brothers. Do they have a hope of making it here in time? I doubt it, but it's worth a try…"

"Huh?" I stop my frantic movements at his words. "They'll get here…" I say; my voice lacking in confidence. I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes – though _that_ doesn't make a difference – to try to release some of my panic. "They'll get here in time."

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself _that_, you'll last long enough to enjoy your last moments here among the living. Good bye, Donatello. It's time to begin…"

A gust a wind filled with the scent of soil breezes around me and I cough as some of the unseen particles enter my lungs. The air feels heavy soon after; thick and moist. I can feel it pressing against me and I gasp as I realize what he had done. The air! He…he… I pound on the walls of my prison in frantic desperation. He left me here to die! "Let me out! …Please…!"

* * *

Below the city, two turtles were experiencing the most dramatically different emotions. Each had a book held in their hands; neither quite the same. When one of the turtle brothers let out another rather loud guffaw, the other's demeanor changed in an instant.

"Stop!" He yelled, his book clenched in fists, "Put that stupid book down, Michelangelo, before I do it for you!"

"Geez, Leo, chill." Mikey said as he sat up a little straighter on the couch to better see his brother. "What's gotten under your shell? You're starting ta talk like Raph and that's never a good sign, bro."

Leonardo took a breath as he set his book down and stood. "…Sorry, Mikey. It's just…they're not back yet. Donny said 11:30 and it's near one o'clock already. While I expect this from Raph, Donny would have called if he was going to be late."

"Just chillax bro. I'm sure it's fine. Maybe they just got caught up in something. Yanno how Raph is." Mikey said before his face was hidden once again by his joke book.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Leo muttered.

"They'll be back soon. Just you wait." Mikey was barely half-way through the joke he was reading – which was sure to be a funny one – when the buzz of a vibrating shell cell interrupted it. "Awe man. They ruined the punch line!" Mikey complained as his book slipped from his fingers.

Leo already had his cell in his hand and let out a breath when he saw what light was blinking: red. "Raph." He said in exasperated greeting. "It's about time you- what?" Mikey watched as Leo's face turned from annoyed to shock and worry in an instant. "What do you mean 'he's gone'…? …We'll find you. And don't move until we get there!" With a snap, Leo flipped his cell closed and signaled to Mikey. "Come on, we're going. Something's happened and Donny's gone."

* * *

On the other side of that phone call, Raphael let his shell cell slip out of his shaky grasp. His head was killing him and the rain falling down around him wasn't helping. He felt like he was completely covered in mud from lying on the ground for who knows how long. The one thing he knew right now was he _wasn't_ going to stay _here_. He couldn't stand to be on the cold, wet mud any longer. He felt ill enough as it was.

He slowly got to his feet; a single sai gripped in one hand and his lost brother's bo staff gripped in the other. The bo made for a great walking stick and he needed one right now. He must have gotten up too fast even going as slow as he did because he nearly found himself on the ground again. He was dizzy as shell and he felt almost numb with cold. He shook his head to try to clear away some of the fog and, even now, wondered why he called Leo…

"Raphae-el?"

The voice sounded almost sing-song-like. Raph whirled around, nearly losing his footing again, to locate the source, but all he could see through the rain-washed fog were the dark shapes of tombstones and bare trees. "Who's there?"

"Look in your belt. You may find something interesting in there."

"Huh?" Raph said before he reached for what he now determined was the source of the voice: a walkie-talkie. He wondered how it got in his belt. Then he growled at the thought of anyone touching him while he was unconscious. He squeezed in the talk button on the side of the device to speak into it. "Where are ya, bastard? What have ya done ta Donny?"

"Welcome to my little game. Here are the rules before we begin: only you have authorization to use this device. Any other hands touching it or any other voices speaking into it; the device will disintegrate, leaving you with no way of continuing our game…and your brother dies alone. Do you understand me so far?"

The voice was mocking him. Raphael could hear the degrading tone to it and that only enraged him more. The device was pressed again. "What didja do ta him?" Raph repeated as his eyes scanned the area. He didn't recognize this area. What the shell was he?

"The second rule is to be nice. I know this is hard for you, Raphael, but if you can hold your temper, these things can run a lot smother. That means you can reach your brother faster. Each angry word will add to the time you have to reach him before it's too late and Donatello will be no longer among the living."

Raph had a lot of 'angry words' to say to this man now. He even complied a complete list of them in his head and had to repeat them a few times before his anger cooled enough to speak without slipping. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a scientist who happens to have everything I could ever want at my beck and call. You're already doing better, my dear friend."

"I'm no friend a' yers."

"Ah, ah, ah. Be careful there. That sounded a little heated to me."

Raph didn't bother pressing the button this time as he let out a stream of curses into the rain-drenched sky.

"Better?"

"I will kill you." Raph said to him in the nicest voice he could manage.

"You're wasting time, Raphael. I still have more information to give you before you can join your other two brothers and start the search for the lost. There is a time limit. In fact, Donatello's already breathing in a very limited supply of oxygen. Once that runs out well…he should only have minutes as he slowly suffocates to death."

"You bastard!" Raph roared into the night, his voice lost as a loud clap of thunder streaked across the sky. Still, it was good that he had forgotten to press the button in his rage.

"Now there's one thing more you need to know before I must leave you. There are two frequencies this device can tap into: the one we're using now and a second. This other frequency is an added feature to my little game. I thought you might want to speak to your brother before he breathes his last. The connection isn't the best and won't work all the time. If he even can respond past his panic and fear, you can try to reach him. Go ahead, Raphael. Turn the dial and speak to your brother. Say your goodbyes…"

Raph wasn't completely paying attention to him by then as he searched the walkie-talkie for the dial referred to. He switched it to the second frequency and tried speaking into it. "Donny…? …Donny? …Donatello!"

* * *

I'm not aware of time in my dark prison. The dark seems to smother me and the air is getting heavier; thinner. It almost feels like I'm floating. The only way I can tell I'm still here is by the hard surface beneath my hands. I'm almost too afraid to move my hands away from my surroundings. What if that is the only thing holding me here? Only when I concentrate, I can also feel the – concrete? – beneath my legs and feet as well. I can barely move in this small enclosure…

"Donny…?"

Color seems to burst in my vision, but it's only an illusion created by the complete absence of light. A strangled noise escapes my throat as I lightly press against the ceiling. A sound amplified in this darkness and a way to solidify I'm still alive. My closes close against the black. It doesn't seem as stifling that way. It's the only comfort I can get in here…

"Donny?"

It takes a moment or so for me to even hear the voice calling out to me; another moment to realize it is not my captor but… "…Raph?" My voice comes out as a squeak; high-pitched. Only Mikey can beat it. My whole body freezes as I try to hear more. I'm not even breathing…

"Donatello?"

This time two things become apparent to me. He can't hear me and his voice… It's coming from my left…! I scramble towards where I heard it, feeling with my arm as I can barely get my hand over there. I nearly send it smashing against the side of my prison before my fingers finally close around it. I still can't see a thing and the thought that, if I wasn't inside such a small enclosure, I may never have found it scares me. I use my fingers to see what I'm holding before I'm finally able to place it. Before I can do anything more, it drops from my hand and onto my plastron. Again, I'm scrambling to find it, my panic only increasing my frantic moves, but I locate it quicker than before and press the button to talk. Thankfully, I made these things before… "Raph…?" I cough softly before trying again, "Raphie?"

On the other end of the call, Raphael was near ready to lose hope of ever reaching his lost brother. He didn't know when he had fallen to his knees in mud. The rain still falling fast against his cold skin was no longer thought of. His numb fingers were nearly crushing the device in his tight grasp. When his brother's small voice finally reached him through static, he could barely recognize the voice. He almost didn't want it to be him – _Donny_ – his little brother… "Donny…" He released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "Are ya alright, bro? Did he hurt ya?"

"Raph…I'm scared… I'm going to die here… I can't breathe…!" I can feel myself shaking but, until the tears came, I didn't think of why. My breathing is coming in frantic gasps and Raph's words don't all reach me. I'm not sure if it's me or our connection…

Raph could hear how his brother's voice shook. He could hear how fear had turned his words into a panic-ridden mess. …And it scared him. It just wasn't _Donny_. "Calm down. Breathe. He said there's still air in there fer ya…" He wasn't used to this. He was the fighter; the protector. What Donny needed was comfort and hope. He couldn't give him that…

"I…I can't…" I am trying, but I can't seem to get enough air in my lungs to satisfy me. It feels like the dark is crushing me. Panic returns in a sudden intake of breath and I'm once again fighting for a way out. "I can't get out!" I didn't notice as my finger slipped or when the device fell from my shaking hands. I just have to get out!

"Donny, think!" Raph growled into the device as his grip tightened as if _this thing_ was his brother and holding it as tight as he was could keep him from slipping away. "Yer good at that, right? Don't let this guy beat ya! Come on, please…! Don't let'um win…!"

And then all there was left was static; an all-consuming static. Static that felt more physical than anything else could at that point. And it lasted; mocking him with its finality. Raph could even hear laughter mixed within it, though that could just be his imagination. He could feel his own fear choking him. The device fell from frozen fingers after many desperate calls, but the static continued. It was eating him alive…

* * *

**A/N: So please review!**


	2. Donavon's Game

**A/N:**** Finally. Reliable 'net access so I can have an author's note. Well here it is. After struggling to find my notebook, I've posted this fic's update. I'm working on the next chapter now, but it's exam week... Anyway, warning: I believe Raph's older than Donny. Just so yanno. My personal preference. They're of course all the same age, but they treat each other as such. The only edit this achieves is fixing the break so there actually is one. Nothing changed in words.**

* * *

It was close to five minutes later when Leonardo first saw what that call had done to Raphael. The usually volatile turtle was now reduced to something his brothers have never seen before. Raph was bent forward on his knees with his head held only inches above the wet ground; his brother's bo staff held tightly in a single clenched fist. Leo slowly approached him, unsure how to react to this version of his brother. "Raph?"

It took two more calls before Raph's eyes finally lifted enough to spot his brothers' feet. "He's got'im." Raphael said almost too quietly to hear. "And he's gonna let'im die…"

"Who?" Leo asked; voice filled with a calm that grated on Raph's nerves.

Raph's head shot up at that. "I don't know! Some scientist crack-pot who thinks he can kill Donny and get away with it!"

"Did you see where he took Donny?" Leo asked next, his calm mask still in place.

"I toldja! I woke up and he was gone! Don'tcha get it? I didn't see a thing 'cuz that bastard has some kinda knock-out gas! I don't even know how I got _here_! Where am I, anyway?" By this time, Raph was on his feet.

"Brooklyn Cemetery." Leo told him.

"Ha! I bet he thinks this is all a big joke, huh?" Raph glared at his surroundings, "Ya think yer so funny, huh? Well I ain't done yet! Once I find Donny, I swear I'll kill ya, ya bastard!"

"Ra-aph…?" Mikey said before turning to Leo, "What's up with him?"

Leo just shook his head before addressing Raph. "Raphael, this isn't productive..."

"_Are you ready for stage one?"_

The voice had all three turtles freezing. Raph quickly searched out the walkie-talkie before his eyes widened as Mikey went for it. "No!" He yelled as he leaped for it, just managing to grab it before his brother could.

"Raph, what the shell-?" Leo asked, but Raph wasn't listening.

"Where is he?" Raph tried not to growl into the communicator.

"_That was a close save, Raphael."_

"Where are ya?"

"_I have many eyes in this city. Now that the three of you are together, we can begin…"_

"Who is that, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Tell me where he is then." Raph very nearly growled, ignoring his brother.

"_It would be too easy then. You might actually find him in time. That would ruin the whole fun of the game. I just love hearing Donatello slowly lose his mind…"_

Raph let out a roar of rage, his finger slipping off the button so the man on the other side could not hear it.

Leo's face finally showed the worry he had felt since Raph's phone call, before it flashed fear and then anger. He still didn't know all the details, but he knew enough to understand the man on the other end of the airwaves was Donatello's captor.

Mikey was now unable to think of anything funny. His joke book was now a thing of the past. His immediate older brother…was 'losing his mind'? It wasn't something he liked to hear from an enemy…

"_Are you ready to begin yet?"_

"O'course I am-" Raph said, breaking off his own sentence before it became a curse.

"Let me speak to him," Leo offered with his hand outstretched.

"No." Raphael said, for the first time acknowledging his brother.

"Raph."

"I said '_no_', Leo!" Raph growled, "Leave me alone. Ya don't get it…"

"_Why don't you tell them the rules, Raphael? All of them. I'd like to hear what they think."_

"Ugh," Raph grunted out.

"What's he talking about?" Leo asked.

"_They want to know. Donatello's life depends on it, remember…"_

"Just shut up!" Raph said, his whole body shaking with barely controlled rage.

"…Raph?" Leo tried again.

"We don't have time fer this!" Raph said next.

"_I don't care how long you waste. Time is ticking away…"_

Another roar of frustration and Raph finally told his brothers' the main rules. He hated playing this guy's game, but he knew he had no choice.

"How long do we have?" Leo asked, immediately following.

"I don't know," Raph said before pressing the button to talk, "How long does he have?"

"_I believe it is more entertaining to let you wonder. Donatello would know. It's too bad he's not in any shape to answer questions on it. You're not a very good big brother if you can't even calm your little brother down. He's still panicked. And all the air he's wasting…"_

"Well then tell me where he is!" Raphael roared.

"_Now Raphael, you know better than to yell at me. Maybe you need to calm down before we can get back to the game…"_

"I don't have time fer that…" Raph said, quietly as his eyes burned with frustrated tears he would not shed.

"_Then don't lose your temper with me. Maybe the next time we talk, you'll have better control over your emotions…"_ And then the static returned. Raph stumbled heavily to where he dropped Donny's staff and collapsed next to it; taking no notice of his audience. "I'm sorry, Donny…" Raph said as he took the wooden weapon into his hands. He couldn't do anything without a clue. He was static; frozen because of his own temper…

Leo walked over to Raph and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll find him. We can start at the beginning. Where were you when you lost sight of Donny?"

* * *

Beating against the walls of my enclosure for so long has finally forced me to slump in defeat. I can't do it! There's no way out! Not on my own anyway… I know that now. I'm getting so tired. What time was it when I was captured? It had to be so long ago. It feels like it's been forever… But, how would _that_ help me? It's not information I can use. I don't even know how long I was unconscious! It could have been days! I'm going to die either way. How can my brothers find me when _I_ don't even know where I am?

Then I remember. "Raph." I feel around frantically for the device I used before. I hope I didn't hit it out of my reach! Come on, come on! Where _is_ it?

My hand brushes against it and I can already feel the static pressure that has been pressing closer in the dark, finally start to recede a little as a shred of hope replaces it. I carefully bring it into reach and try the button. "…Raph?"

* * *

Raph was near to giving up. Leo's suggestion of heading to the place where it started headed nothing. He was going to tell Leo that when he heard the small voice. He quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie. "I'm here, bro. How're ya holdin' up?"

"_I can't get out myself… I need help…"_

"Yeah, I know. We're tryin'." Raph sighed in relief at the clarity of his Donny's voice. His brother was back, if still a bit terrified.

"_I don't know how much air I have left. I don't want to die down here…"_

"Yer not gonna die, ya hear me?" Raph said, firmly. "It jus' ain't happenin'. How 'bout ya jus' talk ta me fer a moment. You've always been good at distancin' yerself from stuff. So tell me things that can help us find ya."

"_I woke up in darkness, Raph. There's not much I can tell you."_

If this moment wasn't so serious, Raph may have laughed at his brother's sarcasm. As it was, the stress nearly forced it out of him. "Just start with sproutin' off details. Fer tha first time, I wanna listen ta yer techno-jargon. Don't waste it."

"_Heh heh, okay. I'll try."_

Raph did smile at the laugh he received. He could hear Mikey's voice carrying over from where he and Leo were talking, but the exact words were blown away by the rainstorm. He wasn't paying that much attention anyway. If he was, he may have pounded Mikey for his baby brother's joke about Raph's ability to make anyone laugh.

"_The enclosure's small. There's hardly any room to move. Approximately two extra inches all around, excluding the ceiling, which is about six inches of free space. It's difficult to be exact due to the lack of light. And…that means…"_

Raph heard the detached quality of Donny's voice up until the end when it turned fearful. Something was wrong. "Donny?"

"_Oxygen quantity for negative space… Raph, I can't do this! I don't want to think about it!"_

"Hey, _hey_! Calm down, bro!"

"_I don't even know how long it's been since he blocked up the air vent. How would determining the estimated oxygen supply help?"_

Raph noticed Donny seemed to be mostly speaking to himself here. But there was one thing he latched onto. "He spoke to you?" Because how else would Donny have known about any air vent? "What did he say to you? Can you tell me anything about him?"

"_He didn't say much. Just taunted me. I wasn't really listening anyway – I was just waking up – but I did catch his name. Maybe that'll help? It was Don-"_

The rest of the name was drowned out in static. Raph wasn't prepared to acknowledge what that meant. The answer had been so close! That name could have been his one shard of hope; a clue that could have led him straight to his brother. So he called to Donny through the static airwaves, hoping – no praying – for a response; anything!

The hand on his shoulder stopped him. There was Leo again; offering assistance in his calm, authoritative way. Even Leo could pull off the detached look. Maybe that's where Donny learned it from? By watching the leader in action? Still, it wouldn't feel the same without the brainiac with them. Raph really needed to stay on track. He had a brother to find and a scientist to kill. _Thanks Leo._ The static wasn't so pressing anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review if ya haven't already o.o I love reviews.**


	3. Tempus Fugit

**A/N: Well look at this. So I'm not dead? Nah, I've been writing this thing on the bus for months. I decided to type some of it up and here it is :) I thought this fic deserved an update. Seems like I have to make it a five chapter thing. Oh well. It IS a timed event. Poor Don can't last _too _long where he is. AlexHamato is my unoffical beta and ConnieNervegas helped me out in a later chapter too :) Gotta show them my love ;)**

* * *

"…Raph?"

I call my brother's name, praying for a response, but I just get nothing. Not even static. Just dead air. Just the thought causes me to cough. The silence broken only by me. I can feel the darkness pressing against me. _How long has it been?_ I don't want to think about it. I hope Raph caught his name…

"_Now, now, Donatello... Do you seriously believe I would let you tell our little secret?"_

Just his voice causes me to shiver. I can tell it's coming from the walkie-talkie but I know by now that he could hear me just fine without it. He could very well be the last person I ever hear before I die… I take a shallow breath of the slowly thinning air around me before I address him with as much courage as I can muster. "What do you want?"

"_I have told you before: this is just a little experiment. A turtle can hold its breath for longer than a human. Can you? Is the air depletion giving you difficulties, Donatello? I want to inquire on how well my little lab rat is doing. It is becoming more difficult, I presume?"_

I can't think about that. I'm _not_ going to think about that. "I'm not going to be your lab rat, Donavon. You will lose."

"_I will believe it when it has happened. For now I will enjoy the show as my pawns comb the city for you, but they will never find you. Oh, pardon me, they will find you. They will find your corpse. I am not that cruel as to leave you for the insects to feast on for long." _

I do not want to admit to the tingle of fear at his words. I take in a few greedy gulps of the air before managing to maintain my semblance of calm. I can't freak out here. Each breath could mean the last. It's not over yet. I can still breathe without getting lightheaded…

"_You're right. It isn't over yet."_

Did I say that out loud? I hear his laugh and turn away from the sound.

"_Suit yourself. Believe what you wish. Cain and Abel may have been the first but they were not the last to fail the so-called brothers' bond."_

I don't want to listen to him anymore. I can see what he's doing. He just wants me to lose hope. Fallacies of argument won't fool me. My brothers are nothing like he had ever experienced. If that couldn't be seen as a fallacy in itself, I'd tell him that too. I already know I have to be careful in my wording with him… He's already thrown Raph into a craze. I can't let him do that to me…

I soon realize it's been silent too long. I hate the silence. I remember how I used to treasure it. If Mikey was here…but I don't want him to be. Even if it would help keep away the silence. If I ever get home again, I'll never shoo him away again when he wants to talk. I said if, didn't I?

The walls are closing in again. I gasp before I realize my hands are already pressing against them. It isn't enough that I'm stuck here, but the only reliable distraction is my enemy?

* * *

Raphael was frustrated. He was done with the games. He knew that man was laughing at him. He could almost hear it. He just wanted to curse him out; to _show_ him not to mess with him. He couldn't last much longer like this.

"Don't lose it yet, Raph," Leo spoke quietly, "I know you can do this. Don needs you to."

"This guy knows how ta fuckin' piss me off," Raph grumbled.

"Don't give him what he wants."

"_How touching."_ The radio's static cleared with the voice of the enemy, _"Did I come at a bad time?"_

Raph growled as he whipped the walkie-talkie out of his belt. "Where is Don?"

"_You always get straight to the point. You can't say anything nice to me first? How about a nice apology? My feelings are hurt."_

"Well I'm fuckin' sorry then. Talk ta me."

"_I don't suppose I could get better than that? You have such a temper. I came across some literature recently. Do you read? You slaughter the English language so thoroughly, I would be surprised."_

"What's wrong wit'chu?" Raph grounded out. He tried pacing, hoping it would keep him from saying something worse. The radio creaked with the pressure of his fist.

"_Is that anger boiling up again?"_

The voice sent another wave of fury through him. Of course it was! Raphael nearly punched the brick wall in his fury. He needed to stay calm, _dammit_! He caught Leo's look and he chilled the flame enough to allow speech. "Anger?" Raph forced calm into his voice. "Not even close."

"_That's wonderful. You are making so much progress."_

"I want my brother back."

"_Donatello? He was crying like a child some time ago. He must have known just how little time he had left."_

"_Where is he_?" Raph's voice had risen, but he was still holding back. "Stop wastin' my time!"

"_No, Raphael. You are wasting time. Did you even catch the first clue? It was an easy one."_

"What clue?" The question only brought the man on the other end to laughter. Raph used the time by actually punching that wall. The brief moment of pain was better than anything in cooling his rage. He even relished the dull throb. "I'll find you. I swear it."

"_Is that a threat? Maybe I should just watch Donatello die. I love tragedies, you know?"_

"No!" Raph's posture changed in an instant. The rage disappeared as desperation replaced it. The static still dragged on as Raph stared at the tiny box in his hand. "C'mon, talk to me! …I'm sorry!"

"…_Maybe I'll forgive you this time. You're running out of chances and Donatello is running out of time. I suggest you try harder to stay calm before he ends up dead. You are on trial here."_

"Fine," Raph sighed, collapsing to his knees. This time when the silence elapsed, the static was the only sound between them. Raph didn't let himself think of the time disappearing. He couldn't.

A pleased sigh came through the static, _"Good boy. Finally, _tempus fulgent_. You have passed that trial, though Ulysses could have done it quicker. He is more like your brother."_

Raph stood, resisting the urge to say anything. He caught sight of Mikey sitting on the far edge of the roof, his legs swinging out in front of him. Watching his brother made silence even easier. He could tell from where he was that Mike was lost in thought.

"_Did you know in the Victorian era, they used to place a bell with a string tied to the deceased finger above the gravesite? It's one of those things Donatello would appreciate. It would have been a simple matter of ringing a bell to show he was still alive. Of course, back then there was no way a coffin could withstand six feet of soil piled over it. If anyone had lived, they would have been crushed."_

"Why did you tell me that?"

"_You do want to find your brother, right? Maybe you could talk to him. He's starting to look so pathetic."_

"Of course I want to talk to him!"

"_Say please."_

* * *

The silence has a voice. I may have said that before, but I can't remember. It's there. That voice. I can hear it whispering. This jumbled mess of sounds with no visible source. It never goes away. You would think something so quiet could easily be ignored, but that's not the case. When it's this quiet, the whispers are louder than anything else. Just sounds. I think I'm going nuts. I've been here too long; this _coffin_. How fitting is that? I'm going to die here.

Can it cave in? I don't know what would be better. I want it the cave in. At least it won't take too long to finish me. I can hear it creaking. I didn't hear it before, but now? Now it's too late. The dirt slipping through the cracks only prove it. This stale air is growing thin. I don't want to die like this.

I tried meditation to slow my breathing. We've all done it before. That could keep me alive, but the silence won't let me concentrate. Always, the hope of talking with Raph pushes that thought clear away. He needs me. I can hear it in his voice when he talks to me. I can't block him out too.

"_Are you still crying?"_

The fear leaves me with a spark of anger. I stop myself from kicking out in fear of wasting more energy, but only just. "Do you get off on watching me?" My snide remark sounds breathless even to me. How much air do I have left?

"_You sound like you're having a little trouble there. How much oxygen do you believe is left in there? It must be less than 50%. Maybe 20%? Or is that too high of a guesstimate?"_

"I don't know…" I breathe shallower, hoping that will help somehow. I'm counting every breath now, but I can't stop every gasp fear brings on. I know I'm running out of time. "I bet…you know. Real funny game."

"_I think so. I promise to be with you in your last moments."_

"You're sick." My voice is only a whisper now. Maybe that will help.

He laughs, _"You want a choice? Don't talk to me. I don't give choices."_

I decide to ignore him then. I have to focus. I can't let this bastard distract me. I can't let him make me his toy project. No, it's too late for that. I'm trapped in a box underground while he observes me like some hamster in a cage! If I knew where that camera was, I would break the damn thing! If only it wouldn't cost energy to do so… Everything costs energy. I don't have enough oxygen left to use it. I almost hate knowing that…

"_Donny!"_

Raph's voice cut through the silence and I gasped in shock as I grabbed for the walkie-talkie. Maybe this was all part of Donavon's plan? Distracting me like this so he can surprise me and waste precious air. It's not like I could do anything about it now. Raph needs to hear me. "Raph."

"_Ya doin' alright?"_

I can hear his relief. Does he think I'm going to die too? I don't blame him… I notice my silence after a moment. "Kinda."

"'_Kinda'?"_ He asks me, _"Ya still got air, right?"_

"Some." I know he will be even more worried by that. I can't help it. I can't deny what I know. I know the air's just too thin. I shouldn't even be talking. One cough and I know this is the end. I don't have enough air just to clear my lungs! I don't want to waste it, but I… I can't breathe! Distantly, I can hear Raph calling my name again, but I can't form the words to answer him. In this moment, as my lungs begin to sting, I know I'm going to die…

"_Donatello!"_

* * *

**A/N:**** Dun dun DUUUUUN... Yeah, leaving it here. I have more writing to do, I know. The next scene's not even done being typed yet and it's going to be long ;) Please feed me with reviews. They make me happy.**


	4. A Taste so Bittersweet

**A/N:****Alright, I'm on a ROLL people! Next chapter's HERE! As well as the other half of ConnieNergas's help :D**

* * *

He was laughing when the static finally ended. _"I believe time has run out, Raphael."_

Raph was far from amused. He didn't know what happened with Don, but he knew it could not be good. "What happened?"

"_Simple. He ran out of air. I would let you talk to him still, but he's not conscious. I see no reason to waste the airwaves. Good luck, Raphael. Maybe you can save Donatello from permanent brain damage. You don't want him to end up like Fortunato."_

The connection went dead then and Raphael yelled out into the night. It was over.

Leo sighed and walked over to him. "It's alright, Raph. You'll get this."

"What if it's too late, Leo?" Raph looked at his brother. The fury in his eyes was prominent even through the desperation.

"It's not. Listen, he likes literature, right? Well, I was reading 'Cask of Amontillado' before all this." Leo sighed again when Raph's look turned confused. "With Fortunato."

"You read it?" Raph felt the hope return.

"Yeah. It's a poem about a man left to die in the catacombs by his friend." Leo glanced over at Mike then, "I would have finished it if someone would have stayed quiet."

"They were funny jokes." Mikey shrugged then sighed. "He talked about cemeteries and stuff a lot."

"Yeah, ta push it in our faces," Raph growled.

"He talked about older cemeteries," Leo pointed out.

"What about the Indiana Jones film being filmed here?" Mike looked up at his brothers with a small smile. "They have old cemetery stuff."

It just clicked then. Raph knew the first clue. He knew the other clues as well. It all made sense to him now! There was only one thing still nagging at him. "Where tha hell does Ulysses come in wit' all this? Ain't he one a' those generals a' tha Civil War?"

"It's literature." Leo said immediately. "I think…" He took out his phone and did a quick internet search, "Yeah, Ulysses is Odysseus's Latin name. This guy seems to like Latin."

"Odysseus? I still don't get it. How's that guy like Don?"

"He said trials." Mike offered, quietly.

"There was a trial I remember. And Odysseus's bow. That could be it." Leo started to pace. "He had to use his bow to prove who he was when he returned home. Though the spelling's different, bow could be what he meant." His eyes darted over to the bo staff Raph still gripped in his fist.

"What's the clue?" Mikey asked. He stood and walked over and Raph finally noticed the anger in his brother's eyes.

"I don't know…" Raph growled. Then he remembered something. He immediately took off running, letting his brothers follow. The radio moved to his hand. He never slowed as he pressed the talk button. "Ya think yer so smart, huh? I'm gonna save my brother and then fuckin' kill you!"

"_Raphael; what a pleasant surprise!"_ The radio responded. _"I was just planning just planning to talk to you. You see, I don't find it fair that your brothers can help you."_

"So we're right, huh? Don's gonna be at that movie set."

"_You think it's that easy? The play has yet to conclude. You will still fail. How could you save him now? He's dead."_

"Not yet." Raph leaped down the last building, using the fire escape to slow his decent. He landed in the alley near the entrance. He scanned the area outside it. The movie set was crowded with tow-away trailers and aluminum enclosures.

"_Where oh where could he be?"_

"Shut tha fuck up. We're find him, ya fuckin' bastard," Raph growled. He spotted the guards and security cameras around the area next. He could have really used Don's technical know-how right about now. The next person he thought about was April, but she was surely asleep at this hour and they did not have the time to call her.

"We don't have time to worry about the security," Leo said from behind him. "I'll get you in. Mikey, go with him. I'll follow when I can." Without waiting for a response, Leo disappeared into the night.

Some five minutes later, Raph's cell vibrated with the signal to go in. He immediately took off with Michelangelo following silently behind. The path they took was clear of guards thanks to Leo. The two of them avoided the cameras just in case. The security was far from as tight as they were used to. The sounds of chatter around the corner told them Leo didn't get them all. Raph quickly broke the lock on one of the aluminum enclosures and slipped in quickly.

"Cool," Mikey whispered and Raph caught him gawking around at all the stage equipment. His brother found a brown hat and placed it on his head. He sat in a director's chair with a glance around him. "Is there a clickie thingy here? Action!"

"Mikey, cut that out!" Raph growled as he walked over to whip the hat of Mike's head. "We ain't here ta fool around!"

"I know…" Mikey sighed before he shuffled away.

"There's nothin' here anyway." Raph had no idea what he was doing. Don could be anywhere.

"Raph…" Mikey said, quietly.

"Unless ya found somethin' important, I don't wanna hear it." Raph growled.

"…I did…" Mikey was pointing at small monitor when Raph turned to him. "It's Don…" The look on Mike's face was all Raph needed to run over.

Raph's initial thought of the green-tinted video was the abnormally good quality. He could clearly see his lost brother's bare face. He also noticed how still his brother was as the clock in the corner of the screen ticked away the seconds. It was streaming _live_ and it looked like Donatello was… No, something was wrong. Raph stared at the screen, trying to find _something_ wrong with it. It couldn't be too late. "It can't be…"

"_It is."_ The voice from the radio device was back. _"I'm watching the same feed. Beautiful, isn't it? I've always enjoyed the sight of the dead and dying. It means something has finally gone right in this ugly world. Do you want me to rewind it a little? You can see his last moments."_

"He's not dead, you psycho!" Raph roared, "Where are you so I can kick yer ass?"

"_I'm not too far away now. I decided to leave my penthouse for a first row seat of the grand finale. You may watch your brother only minutes ago in the meantime."_

As Raph turned back to the monitor, he saw the minutes blur over a black screen. Only when it stopped did the full picture return. Raph couldn't turn away as he watched the tape of his brother's struggle to breathe; lasting way too long…until Don just collapsed. He waited to see Don move again. Anything to prove it wasn't over, but there was nothing; a persisting pile of nothing. "No, it can't be! He's not dead yet! Yer jus' fuckin' wit' me!"

"_Now Raphael, how could you think that of me? It isn't a trick. He hasn't moved since that little incident. You lost."_

"Why should I believe you?" Raph smashed his fist into the monitor and sent it crashing to the ground. "Dammit!" He grabbed Mikey's hand and dragged him along. "I'll prove it. C'mon."

The two of them worked together to search the rest of the place frantically. The fourth door they came to didn't even need to be unlocked and that gave Raph both hope and the sense of impending doom. It smelled of a trap even before they opened the door, but Raph didn't wait. He couldn't. He threw the door open and came face-to-face with smirking man he could barely remember from the fog before the night became this nightmare. "It's you."

The man wore a tailored red suit jacket over a lime green shirt and black slacks. His tie was as oddly colored but only served to bring it together. His salt and pepper hair was firmly brushed back. He looked jovial, but the predatory look in his eyes told a different story. "Finally we meet in person, my friend," He said before sweeping his arm around at the cave-like décor of the room. "I paid good money for this to be built like so. It's a work of genius. My genius. Completely authentic to the era the movie called for except," He knocked the back of his hand against the wall behind him, "It's made of a special material to allow light in-"

"I didn't come here fer a decoratin' lesson," Raph interrupted, quickly, "I came fer my brother." He pulled out his twin sai and prepared for a charge. "An' you ain't getting' in my way."

As Raph dashed forward, the man laughed and stepped aside easily. "I haven't formally introduced myself yet." He knocked Raphael away with a sweeping kick. "Laurence Donavon. Such a pleasure. As impulsive as always, Raphael?"

"Yer a fuckin' asshole!"

"I've been told so before, but you'll never hear it from my enemies. They're already six feet under." He leaned back as Raph came close again.

Donavon ducked Raph's punch just as Mike yelped. Raphael immediately whirled around with wild eyes to see Mike on one knee, a hand on the ground, and the other clasped against his neck. Mike's eyes mirrored Raph's own as the younger charged Donavon. As the two met, Mike yelled, "Just _go_, Raph! I got him! Find Donny!"

Raph hesitated for only a second before he took off down the tunnel Donavon had been blocking before. He knew Don had to be down this one. He didn't stop to look at his surroundings as he breezed by them. He was almost there. He could see the opening of the tunnel seconds before he found himself in the middle of what was deemed the catacombs.

"_How does it feel to be so completely alone?"_ Donavon's voice came through the walkie-talkie still tucked in Raph's belt. The laughing man was ignored.

"Donny?" Raph called out into the large circular cavern as he glanced quickly around. "Where are you?" There was no response, but Raph shouldn't have expected one. He knew Don probably couldn't hear him.

"_How can he answer when he's not even conscious?"_

_That too_. "Shut up!" Raph collapsed to his knees in desperation and clawed frantically at the ground. He wasn't ready to throw in the towel.

"_It amuses me just how persistent you are. Even in the event of your brother's death. This will certainly improve further projects."_

Raphael refused to listen to him. He could barely even hear him over the growing fear. How much longer has it been since that tape he saw? How long can someone live like that? He pushed those thoughts aside. He needed to stop thinking in ifs and start doing something else. Then he spotted the carved letters in the brickwork.

_Orbis vestri campana pro totus audire._

He didn't know the language, but it reminded him of what Leo called Latin. He also knew Donavon used it a lot. He quickly took out his cell and did a quick google search on it. Translated, the phrase said "Ring your bell for all to hear."

"Bell, huh? Think yer so smart?" Raph immediately started digging below the carving. "I'll find him."

"_Maybe,_" Donavon spoke, _"But not fast enough. I have Leonardo and Michelangelo here as added pawns to my game."_

Raphael only hesitated for a second. "Yer full a' shit." He dug faster to make up for the pause.

"_You're completely alone. Even if you find Donatello. I can always make your solitude complete by killing them off too."_

Raph didn't respond this time. He had to be getting closer… How deep could Don be buried? Too deep…

"_You don't believe me?"_ Donavon was laughing, _"After taking Donatello right out from under you and doing this? Do you need proof of their capture? I suppose I must remember who I'm talking too."_

"Donny!" The cry kept his focus, "I'm almost there, bro!"

"_You're so fun to watch. Do you understand why?"_

Raph's fingers scraped against something solid. His digging became even more frantic with his hope as he uncovered the formidable stone coffin. Or at least Raph _thought_ it was stone. He couldn't be too sure. The top half of it had some kind of glass or plastic and, when Raph looked closer, it flickered to life.

"_There's your proof."_ It was a small LCD screen and Donavon was the prominent figure on it. He waved his hand behind him as the camera zoomed closer and centered the two prone figures. Both were strung up by their ankles and their hands bound to a lead that would make it difficult to move them anywhere near their heads. Raph focused on the small bit of blood dripping down the side of Leo's head before the camera casually moved down to the deep chasm below their heads. _"That rope will not hold forever. Do you still want to uncover Donatello's corpse?"_

"I…"

* * *

**A/N:**** Yes, I totally DID take away a cliffhanger and added another without saving ya from the first. I'm just good like that. I split the section for this very purpose. Toldja it was long :P Please give me nice, preferably long and constructive critism type, reviews ;) XD**


	5. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**A/N:**** Alright, I'm posting this chapter now. XD I still have an epilouge to do, so it's not done yet :P AlexHamato is my inspiration for Mike's long-winded speach here and she gave me a few of the fight scene ideas I have used. I even used a discription RadicalCriminal thinks decribes Raph for one of Donavon's taunts. I think it fits. It sure makes Raph mad XD I actually like this fight scene. I suppose they're not as hard as they seem. So read on!**

* * *

Raph hesitated. Two for the price of one? That was Donavon's deal? He could never make a choice like that! Donavon was setting him up to fail. He knew he had no chance to help Leo and Mikey. Donavon probably would let them die no matter what he choose. The only thing he could change was right beneath his fingers. The choice was clear to him then. He ignored Donavon's little video and began work on the lock. It was now the only thing keeping him from his brother. The problem was the lock was electronic. It wasn't going to be easy for Raphael. He didn't expect it to be either. It was just another one of Donavon's games.

"I see you've made your choice. You are not a very good brother, are you, Raphael? I'll be happy to give you your reward."

Raph looked up from the complicated lock just in time to see the video capture Leo and Mikey's fall. He had to hope they would be alright somehow. He turned back to the lock with more determination. He had to do something right. He trusted his brothers to do the same. The lock required a letter combination and the ones he tried had so far proven wrong. It was getting frustrating! Then he tried the last clue Donavon gave him: Fortunato. He waited for an impatient second before the lock silently snapped open.

"Don!" Raph yelled as he ripped the lock off and yanked the lid of the coffin off. His eyes finally rested on his brother. Donatello's skin was pale and he was so still, even now. Raph pulled Don out of the coffin and laid him down on the side of the burial pit. As he checked for signs of life, he couldn't help but notice signs of a different nature. Blood streaked scratches lined Don's knees, elbows, and down his arms. His fingers and toes were cut up from clawing at his enclosure and he seemed to have bumped his head sometime. If he had still been wearing his gear, some of it could have been avoided…and Raph still couldn't find signs of life.

"Donny…?" Raph slapped the side of Don's face hoping to get something, "Dammit, c'mon! Wake up!" He had to check again. Maybe he missed it. He had to stay calm. He checked for Don's pulse as patiently as he could…and he got something. It was so weak, but at least it was there. He suddenly understood. No, Donatello wasn't dead, but that wasn't cause for a big celebration either. He was still unresponsive. His brother must have gone into a deep meditative state to escape death. So deep, Raph doubted he would wake up anytime soon. He wouldn't be able to see just how well his brother survived until then. "Don…"

He didn't know how long he just stayed there. He desperately wanted to know if he had done the right thing. He wanted to know it was all worth it. How would he find out now? He was so distracted, he didn't realize when company joined him until a swift kick against his back almost had him tumbling into the pit. "What tha hell?"

"Ra-aph! We have to go-o!"

Raphael whirled around and stared for a moment when Michelangelo came into his view. "Ya got outta that?"

"Well, duh. I'm here, right?" Mikey said with a small laugh. "You should have seen me! I bet Indiana Jones couldn't have done better! I was all Tarzan except I didn't do the monkey scream then I went matrix and totally escaped the fiery death below! It was just me against death and I totally beat its ass. It would have been awesome if Leo could have been my witness, but he's still all out of it and stuff. I think he mighta been double-dosed. Or maybe it's just the nasty bump he got. I don't know what it is, but he's heavy! I wanna go home. Can we go now?"

Raph's eyes drifted over to Leo held securely over Mike's carapace as his brother rambled on. The cut looked worse in person, but Raph knew better. Head injuries always looked worse than they really are.

"You coming or what? Geez, you're slow. You make us turtles look bad. Is Don alright?"

"Yeah," Raph said as he finally stood, pulling Don up and onto his own back. "He'll be fine." He took off running for the exit while his brother trailed behind him.

"Running away already? I was hoping for a fight."

Raph skidded to a stop and glared as Donavon walked calmly into view. The man casually blocked the exit with his hands clasped behind him. "Ya fuckin' asshole. You lost!"

"No, I got what I wanted as I always do. I have learned many things by this little experiment. Donatello taught me about your durability. Michelangelo taught me about your resourcefulness. Leonardo taught me about your resilient nature. And you, Raphael. You taught me the most important lesson of them all: how even those who claim to be tough can be broken."

Raph growled. He was tempted to tear this man apart.

"I can walk," Leonardo spoke, softly. Raph caught his eyes and understood. He couldn't hold back his snide grin as he turned back to Donavon.

"Are you sure, bro? You like just woke up," Mikey asked.

"Take Don, Mike. Leo can walk." Raph demanded.

"Ooooooh…"

As soon as Don's weight left him, Raph charged Donavon. "Now yer gonna die."

"Oh, should I be prepared for a real challenge now?" Donavon said with a laugh. "You are going to love this." The man easily dodged Raph's wild swipe at him. "I'm not that easily defeated, Raphael. You should know that by now. I hope you're more intelligent than you seem."

"Are ya a fuckin' coward? Stop moving!" Raph roared.

"As you wish." Donavon didn't move this time as Raph charged. He held his ground and caught Raph's punch before he used the turtle's momentum to whirl him around. A solid kick to Raph's back added to the force and sent the turtle smashing into an aluminum door which crumpled under his weight.

Raphael leaped off of it and sent his sai hurling at Donavon. The man dodged the weapon, but Raph wasn't worried. He was already leaping through the air at him. Two-toed feet collided with Donavon's face before the turtle leaped away again. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Raph gloated for a second as he watched the hated man stumble.

"You think that changes your luck?" Donavon smirked and ran off, "Let's see what you can do in a bigger playing field!"

"Dammit!" Raph roared as he gave chase. He didn't care if he was being led. He had to take this man down.

As Raphael entered the building Donavon disappeared in, he had barely enough time to glance around before grinding sounds alerted him to the danger. He quickly leaped and rolled out of the way as crates toppled down where he was only a moment ago.

"Oops, seems my hand slipped." Donavon's voice echoed around the room, "Let's play a little game of cat and mouse."

Raph quickly glanced around the room, but again he didn't have time as he was nearly bombarded with another load of crates. "Fuck, stop playin' around!"

"Though you have to wonder who's the cat and who's the mouse." His voice sounded from above, _but where the fuck was that?_ He could be anywhere. "Can you figure it out, Raphael?"

Raph never stopped moving. It was obvious Donavon had the advantage. He needed to locate his target before he ended up pancaked. _Where are you?_ He didn't say it aloud. He needed to gain the advantage. With both sai in hand, he stayed close to the staked crates that made up the majority of the landscape.

"Raphael~! Are you even intelligent enough to win this round? You're an animal, really. Animals have no emotions. They have no reason. I believe it describes you well: an animal that lets raw irrational instincts to control it."

Raph cursed Donavon out in mind alone. He was a _ninja, dammit_! He wouldn't – _couldn't_ – rise to his taunts. He'll get his revenge. He almost couldn't wait to tear into the man's flesh. Oh, he'll show him an animal alright.

A sound to his left sounded fruitful. He followed the shuffling before whipping around the edge of the crates. His sai only hit crate and he quickly glanced around. Red eyes came from the dark and scattered past his feet, squealing: rats. He moved before the crates next to him toppled. Donavon had to be close.

"Run, little mouse."

_Fuck this asshole._ Raph's knuckles blanched with his grip on his weapons. He couldn't wait around anymore. He glanced down at one sai before loosening its grip and twirling it. What he needed was a distraction. Let's see an animal do that. He gave his sai a small peck on the handle before whipping it at the crates far to his left. Seconds later, those crates were knocked down just as Raph expected them to be. This time, he got a good look at Donavon as the man easily moved along the tops of the crates. _Gotcha._

"Are you bored yet, Raphael?" Donavon called out only a moment before Raph's second sai came hurtling at his foot. He grinned as the weapon landed right where he wanted it. He didn't give Donavon a second more to react as Raph charged and swung a punch right into the man's gut.

But that was caught. "You think you could fool me? I was wondering when the mouse would come out of hiding." Donavon brought his knee into Raph's hip, nearly downing the turtle. Raphael freed the sai from Donavon's foot just as he felt his held arm snap. The turtle didn't even flinch at the pain. He just slammed the hilt of his sai right between the man's legs. "I hope that fuckin' pops yer balls, asshole."

Raphael stood over his victim and smirked at Donavon's bent form. He was ready to stab his sai into the man's heart, but he didn't get the chance. As Donavon came back to full height, all Raph saw was a flash of silver before he felt the sting on his face. He heard Donavon's pained laugh, "Oh, it's not over yet." The small blade didn't stop Raph. It was only the surprise of the attack that gave the man the mere seconds to escape.

"Get back here, ya fucker!" Raph leaped of the pile of crates, without the use of his injured arm. As he reached the bottom, he heard the screech of a sliding aluminum door. Quickly, he followed the noise while binding up his bad arm with his belt only enough to offer some support. He reached the door to the unbelievable sound of a horse. _What the fuck?_ He glanced around the door and saw it. _He's got a fuckin' horse now?_

"Come out and play, Raphael!" Donavon swung a sword above his head as his horse neighed to the sky with its front hoofs in the air. "I'm a champion horseback rider, you know. What about you? Let's find out, shall we?" Horse and man charged at the doors and made a swipe at Raphael before the turtle could disappear.

"That ain't fuckin' fair!" Raph couldn't help but curse under his breath. He couldn't take Donavon on like this. Looks like it's time to get a better perspective. As Donavon and his horse galloped around, Raph stealthily climbed the side of the building. The dark was always a ninja's greatest weapon. He wasn't going to put it to waste. He reached the top and waited for the right moment before leaping at Donavon. Both turtle and man fell to the ground rolling. Donavon couldn't use the sword as easily so his small switchblade came back into play. Raph kept it held back by his only remaining sai as they struggled. "I'm gonna kill you," Raph growled in the man's face.

Only the smallest of grimaces appeared on Donavon's face before his knees finally dislodged Raph from him. "I suggest brushing your teeth more often if you want respect. Your breath is horrid. Though, I don't expect much from an animal. And one that drools no less."

"You bastard. Ya some kinda dentist now?" Raph spit at Donavon's feet. "Screw you."

"I wouldn't want to."

Raph growled. He didn't make a conscious decision to grab what was probably the horse's water trough as he charged Donavon. He swung the wooden object at the man. Raph would have followed it with a stab from his sai, but had to quickly change direction when some kind of dart was hurled at him. Raph was getting _fucking_ tired of chasing this guy. "Yer tha fuckin' asshole playin' mouse now!" Raph roared as he chased Donavon through swinging western doors.

"On the contrary, Raphael, I am the spider and you are the fly. As the saying goes, 'Step into my parlor'."

Raphael felt like he stepped into an old western movie. He saw a whole pile of guns just lying on the counter. If they hadn't been only inches from Donavon's hand, it might have been tempting. "Dead end." That was something he couldn't help but notice.

"No, it's only the beginning." Donavon walked behind the counter, "Do you want a drink? We can celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Raphael moved around the tables and chairs, but as he neared the bar, his hand gripped one of the chairs' back.

"Sweet victory, of course. Even you have something to celebrate. After all, Leonardo and Michelangelo are alive and well…well Michelangelo is in any case." The man mixed two drinks and downed one glass in a single swallow. "Ahh, a good martini always hits the spot. It can make your last moments Heaven."

"Ya finally gettin' yer gonna die, huh?"

"No, I'm talking about you, Raphael." Donavon smirked before he whipped the glass cup at Raph. The turtle dodged to the side, eyes closed tight as the glass exploded against his good shoulder. The chair Raph had grabbed now came smashing down at Donavon. More glass shattered, but Donavon slipped away.

"Why don'tcha stay still!" Raph growled as he grabbed up the guns that were scattered over the bar and floor before shooting one at Donavon. Large shots rang around the room but he quickly realized they were only noise-makers. The man was laughing at him. "Dammit!" He threw the worthless props instead.

"Isn't it obvious?" Donavon moved quickly behind Raph and tightened his arm around the turtle's neck. "I can't make it easy for you."

"You just did." Raphael gasped as he gripped the man's arm, pressing hard against a pressure point. Just as Donavon's grip loosened, Raph whipped him over his shoulder and slammed the man's head against the counter. "Now I got something ta celebrate." Raph pulled out a bottle of vodka, took a large sip, and then slammed the bottle over Donavon's head. "This is for my brother." The broken end of the bottle plunged into Donavon's neck. "I'll see ya in hell."

"We'll see…" Donavon limply slid to the ground as blood pooled around him.

Raph made sure to stomp on the man's crotch on his way out. "That's for fuckin' wit' me."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and then I might let you see how Don is ;)**


	6. Epilouge

**A/N: I think using my art tablet just calls for more typos except of the correctly spelled variety 7.7 It works though enough to get this epilogue done. =D Hurrah!**

* * *

Someone was talking. A lot of talking too. It seemed so odd to me. Is this what it's like after death? Strange. I never thought about it much. I always just thought it would be like an endless nothing. When bodies die, there's nothing left of who they used to be. Where do they go? It is dark here too. Too dark. It's like I'm still in there. The darkness. The quiet. But it's not quiet. It wasn't quiet than either, but this is a different kind of noise. A real one. Not an absence of sound that plays tricks on the mind, but real sound. I want to be there. Not here in the dark. I've been here in the dark too long. I can't take it another second.

I reach my arms out, fighting against the dark. It only fights back more strongly. A frantic but quiet voice joins the chaos of noise as I struggle not to be overcome by the pressing darkness. I can't let it defeat me again. I have to try. I have to fight!

"Donny!"

The voice slams against my conscious mind and my eyes snap open to blinding light. A dark green blur hovers over me against the light and I struggle to focus as things begin to make sense again.

"C'mon, bro. Relax. Take your time."

"Raph?" The blur slowly morphs into my brother and I relax.

"Yeah, it's me." I can see his smile as his hands release my arms, "Another one, huh?"

I take a breath of the fresh air of my own room, the familiar smell of it doing more to calm my dream-dazed state. I turn away as Raph moves to sit on the edge of my bed. "It's normal. It's only been a month. It's not even close to chronic until six."

"I know. Ya told me b'fore." I hear him sigh in his usual gruff manner as my eyes stay on the unfinished projects left behind from before. Some of them are important projects. It would be good to get some work done.

"This is gettin' ridiculous."

I groan at Raph's words before I move off the bed and head to my desk. I can feel his eyes on me, but I ignore him. I push aside the scattered scraps of junk without care. The sound as they hit the ground is enough to justify their destruction. It wasn't like I could have used them anyway. It always was the trash I never had the heart to throw away.

"Don," Raph growls from behind me. For some reason, I just don't care if I'm pissing him off.

Now that the desk is clear, I can do some work. I make a cursory glance over the broken items, upgrades of various completion, and gadgets collected from the junkyard that have yet to serve a purpose other than clutter. My eyes stop on the blueprints Mikey wrote up months ago of a secluded oasis getaway he wanted to offer as a Father's Day gift for sensei. There were still many things I would need to make that work.

I hear Raph's instinctual light footsteps rush me before he whirls me around to face him. He has my arm gripped hard enough to possibly bruise. "Listen ta me! Ya can't keep doin' this shit. What'm'I here for? Ta babysit? Ya know how much I hate that shit. I should leave ya here right now."

"Fine. Go. I don't care." I try to turn away, but his grip's too firm. I don't want to have this conversation right now.

I don't even flinch when he shoves me against my desk. "I didn't listen ta some stuck-up bastard talk about how fucked up I am jus' so I can see ya wastin' yer life away like this."

"I'm fine." My voice is harsh as I glare at the arms that hold me firm. My breath hitches at his closeness. He won't let me move away. I can't move. Images of my dark prison swim through my mind. I can't breathe…

"Dammit, Donny!"

My room fades back into existence by my stinging beak. I can only assume he slapped me, but he's not holding me anymore. My eyes find Raph sprawled on the floor before I realize I've punched him. "Don't… don't ever touch me again!" I nearly gasp out. I back away from him before running. I have to get out of here. I need air! I don't get very far before his hand closes over my ankle and I fall hard to the ground. "I need to go…!" I beat the floor with my fist before I try to get up.

"I ain't evah been good at this, Don." He sounds…odd. Almost like his choking on an emotion that's not his usual anger. "Ya need ta suck it up! It's over! He ain't even out there ta do it again! I took tha bastard out myself. He got no power over you. So stop actin' like he does!"

"I'm…" The word "fine" catches in my throat before I could voice it. He knows as well as I do that I'm not fine. I'm far from fine. I'm a mess and I can't keep denying it… "I can't…"

"Can't what?" He sounds much calmer now, though I doubt it will last long.

I finally look at him then. "What do you expect me to do?" I feel an odd rage overcome me.

"Stop hiding and deal with it." The look in eyes dig at me deeply and it takes me a moment before I can speak again for the lac

But then I don't have to. It was so simple, but he was right. I haven't even tried.

"'Least fer us."

I never break eye contact and neither does he. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I was the first to smile. "You ca n let me go now," I say as I glance his already loosened hold.

"You gonna come out wit' us?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Finally, he smiled too. Maybe it would be easier to share with my brothers. It's over. Now it's time I remembered that.


End file.
